Le plus maudit de tous les Uchiha
by Kumfu
Summary: On a souvent décrit le clan des Uchiha comme maudit et ce n'est pas Sasuke qui dirait le contraire, mais sûrement pas pour la raison que tout le monde imagine ! Oh que non ! NaruSasu. Crack-fic. UR. Gift-fic pour Hagane.


**Titre :** Le plus maudit de tous les Uchiha.

**Auteur :** Kumfu.

**Bêta :** Opelleam/Cocoli.

**Pairing :** Naruto/Sasuke.

**Rating :** T.

**Disclaimer :** Le manga « Naruto » ainsi que ses personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

Voici une fic' cadeau écrite pour Hagane ! Quand je lui ai demandé ce qui lui ferait plaisir, elle m'a dit du NaruSasu (ça marche !), quelque chose de doux (ok), avec de l'humour (ouch ! plus difficile, déjà) et sans scène de sexe. J'ai donc pensé qu'une petite crack-fic à la façon de ses « débilités ... » (sexy, profondes ou autres) lui ferait plaisir. C'est que ça fait longtemps !

* * *

><p><strong>LE PLUS MAUDIT DE TOUS LES UCHIHA<strong>

Ennuyeux.

C'était le premier mot qui était venu à l'esprit de Sasuke, six ans, alors que le chakra qu'il s'était efforcé d'accumuler pour former une boule de feu lui ressortait, bien malgré lui, par les narines.

Ennuyeux, crétin, idiot, abruti, imbécile, débile, andouille et encore crétin.

Il manqua de s'étouffer et essaya, de toutes ses forces, de se retenir de tousser sous le regard sévère de son père, de petites larmes de douleur lui montant aux yeux. Il se redressa ensuite courageusement et tourna le visage vers celui de Fugaku Uchiha, ses prunelles à la candeur enfantine se faisant brillantes dans l'espoir, vain, d'y découvrir une expression compatissante... avant de repartir au sol. Gêné, il se détourna en rentrant la tête dans les épaules, un rougissement de honte lui chauffant les oreilles. Un rire au volume surélevé provenant d'un peu plus loin le fit alors sursauter, faisant pulser douloureusement ses tympans.

Ennuyeux et bruyant.

Il ferma les paupières, la colère bouillonnant dans sa poitrine.

Il ne savait pas encore que ces deux mots le poursuivraient pendant autant d'années.

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, ce fut pour découvrir une tache orange, en train de s'étaler — en plus — sur la manche de son t-shirt bleu marine. Il n'avait pas suffit que le crétin, qui avait déboulé entre eux en manquant de le bousculer, lui fasse rater sa technique, il s'était en plus débrouillé pour lui projeter de la peinture dessus ! Il se sentit hu-mi-lié.

Ses petites lèvres enfantines se serrèrent l'une contre l'autre dans une grimace de frustration.

Plus loin, une traînée de peinture s'étirait de manière irrégulière dans l'herbe bordant l'étendue d'eau devant laquelle il s'était exercé. Il la suivit rapidement des yeux, jusqu'à parvenir aux pieds du garçon — l'idiot — qui s'éloignait déjà, son postérieur orange lui faisant face. Des pinceaux surdimensionnés étaient accrochés à sa taille et le seau qu'il portait se balançait au rythme de sa course. Sasuke releva sur lui un regard noir.

Blond.

Un temps, il observa, troublé, ces mèches à la clarté inhabituelle voleter sous le soleil.

* * *

><p>« Sasuke ! »<p>

La vie de Sasuke Uchiha avait été un calvaire dès le début.

D'un coup, il fit un pas de côté pour esquiver, horrifié, la gamine énamourée qui tentait de se jeter sur lui..., se sentant vaguement coupable, tout de même, en la voyant se rétamer au sol, mais juste « vaguement », hein ? Pas plus. Il n'avait pas été élevé de façon à donner dans la « pitié des autres », qu'on se le dise. Se sentir buter contre le corps de quelqu'un d'autre lui hérissa par contre vivement les poils du cou. Nerveusement, il se retourna, évitant les regards des autres enfants de la cour de l'académie pour tomber sur... Nooooon ! Quand il se rendit compte de qui il s'agissait, le haut de son cou prit une brusque teinte rosée. Fort heureusement, elle ne s'étendit pas plus loin. Il se retint de toutes ses forces de réagir de manière puérile en dévoilant sa gêne et garda la tête haute. Rester impassible en toutes circonstances... La grande importance en laquelle il tenait son honneur de membre du clan Uchiha le fit se figer en une attitude arrogante. Le regard froid qu'il adressa ensuite à Naruto lui donna l'air de lui reprocher de l'avoir bousculé lui-même, alors qu'entendons-nous, c'était bien Sasuke qui avait reculé contre le crétin blond en esquivant l'attaque de la fangirl, là. Mais ce n'était pas le genre de choses dont il était prêt à se soucier : tenter de ne pas perdre la face était bien plus important. Voilà.

Bon, forcément… Naruto se fâcha. Ça… Il ne fallait pas non plus rêver. Sasuke évita donc avec application de faire comme s'il s'était rendu compte ne serait-ce que de sa simple présence, le laissant grogner dans le vide, tant pis. Il n'allait pas lui montrer qu'il l'avait troublé. Oh ? Et puis quoi, encore ? Et forcément — une fois de plus — Naruto ne s'en agaça que plus.

Sasuke l'ignora ro-ya-lement.

…

Il ne parvint pas pour autant à repousser la rougeur de son cou.

Enfer !

Il décida de ne pas s'en soucier.

Parfois, il se disait qu'il était né sous une mauvaise étoile. Enfin, « parfois »… non pas vraiment parfois, en fait : il en était sûr ! Comme si avoir à porter sur ses épaules le poids équivalent à une famille de cachalots en matière d'objectifs personnels ne suffisait pas — merci à son frère pour le « cadeau » —, voilà que tous ceux qu'il se retrouvait à devoir côtoyer durant son apprentissage de ninja ne semblaient être là que pour lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Non seulement toutes les filles du village passaient leur temps à le _harceler_ — mais pour de vrai, hein ?, et ce, devant tous les professeurs de l'académie qui ne faisaient strictement rien pour le protéger ! Ah bravo, l'éducation ! —, mais, en plus, et pour une raison inconnue, il fallait toujours qu'il se retrouve, comme par inadvertance, en contact avec le _crétin_ : celui-là, le blond, celui qui braillait fort, le nul, le plus mauvais de tous les apprentis ninjas, et que, de colère et d'humiliation, au moins le haut de son cou s'en enflamme. Si ce n'était pas une malédiction, là, mais de quoi pouvait-il bien s'agir ?

C'était d'ailleurs l'une des raisons pour laquelle il affectionnait particulièrement les t-shirts à col haut.

Comme ça, c'était dit.

Toute son enfance, bien qu'il ait tenté de toutes ses forces de l'ignorer, l'abruti avait été là. À chaque fois qu'il était passé derrière lui, Sasuke avait foiré lamentablement sa tentative de faire une boule de feu… Il ne l'avait jamais avoué à quiconque. À chaque fois, il l'avait entendu ricaner dans son dos et _à chaque fois_, il l'avait maudit, avant de le découvrir en train de sourire doucement, d'un de ses sourires de crétin heureux qui lui ressemblaient tellement... comme si, pour lui, le fait que Sasuke se soit laissé déconcentrer par sa présence pouvait signifier quoi que ce soit entre eux. Comme si ça pouvait avoir du sens ! Mais quel imbécile... Le jeune Uchiha le détestait ! À chaque fois, pourtant, il avait cependant ressenti une espèce de chaleur, curieuse, prendre place dans sa poitrine et n'avait pu se retenir de sourire discrètement à son tour.

Il n'avait jamais su s'expliquer pourquoi.

Les prémices de l'adolescence le torturaient décidément de manière bien cruelle.

Pour de nombreuses raisons, Sasuke détestait son âge et les conséquences incontrôlables qui allaient avec : sa faiblesse, ses réactions... — comment aurait-il pu les qualifier ?... — _bizarres_... Il n'avait pas demandé à vivre ça ! Il voulait s'occuper de sa vengeance, lui — ce qui était quand même 'achement plus classe que des déboires d'adolescent à peine pubère —, il n'avait pas besoin d'être embêté par ce genre de soucis ! Non mais mince, quoi ! De plus, chaque nouvel « incident » de ce genre ne le poussait qu'à appréhender le suivant de manière toujours plus forte, et donc à réagir encore plus vivement d'une manière que que… ben oui, voilà, il aurait voulu éviter, on est bien d'accord, et qui, en l'occurrence, prenait toujours la forme de ces rougissements intempestifs qu'il masquait comme il le pouvait. Et ne parlons même pas des espèces de pensées... parasites, que le blond était capable de lui faire avoir. Noooon. Non non non. Changement de sujet, s'il vous plaît.

Il jeta un regard dans la cour. L'impression, un instant, de voir Naruto se rapprocher de lui le fit cependant se hérisser à la manière d'un chaton échaudé. Discrètement, il fit un pas de côté, respirant plus vite. Il tâcha cependant de conserver son expression hautaine. Que la vie était difficile…

Pourvu que les professeurs sonnent au plus vite la reprise des cours.

De l'autre côté de la cour, une petite bande de ses fangirls pépiait entre elles en lui jetant, de temps en temps, ce qui se voulait sûrement être des coups d'œil discrets, mais qui lui brûlaient pourtant la rétine. Il espéra presque entendre l'une d'elle couiner un « Sasukeeee » — insérer un vomissement ici —, de manière à lui donner l'occasion de s'éloigner. Dans la catégorie « peut-on tomber encore plus bas », il était parti loin, là… Puis le professeur Iruka les invita à retourner en classe et Sasuke se surprit à recommencer à respirer.

* * *

><p>Le jour où il apprit qu'ils feraient partie de la même équipe, Sasuke <em>sut<em> que le sort s'acharnait réellement sur lui.

Il en avait eu un nouvel aperçu, déjà, un de plus, alors que le blond, l'ennuyeux, le bruyant, l'idiot, le crétin, l'insupportable abruti fini... se cassait la figure en — devinez quoi ? — posant sa bouche sur la sienne.

Véridique.

Ce jour-là, et ce, malgré tous ses efforts, Sasuke ne put empêcher ses joues de s'empourprer violemment.

Enfer et damnation.

Oh que le jeune Uchiha le détesta ! Un temps, il se demanda combien de fois encore il devrait être humilié par l'imbécile, avant de se pencher sur le côté pour mimer une tentative de vomissement et enfouir dans le même mouvement son rougissement sous le rebord du bureau. Il se demanda, ensuite, ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter ça, avant de constater, avec horreur, que l'incident s'était produit, bien évidemment, sous les yeux de _tous_ les autres apprentis ninjas de l'académie et enfin... il se demanda pourquoi ce genre de choses devait toujours arriver avec NARUTO !

Bien qu'il soit à ce point torturé par toutes ces interrogations, elles ne furent cependant pas les plus embarrassantes.

Surtout, il se demanda, ses lèvres le picotant encore doucement, pourquoi il avait dû « faire semblant » de vomir...

Plus tard, alors qu'il s'isolait enfin, il n'eut même pas le temps de manger plus d'une bouchée de sa boulette de riz qu'il sentit soudainement une corde l'enserrer, avant de se faire attirer dans une pièce obscure. L'instant suivant, il se retrouvait aux prises avec un Naruto, surexcité, l'attachant... le bâillonnant... — si ! — et s'installant ensuite juste au niveau de son bassin pour grogner un : « Tiens-toi un peu tranquille ! », tandis qu'il vérifiait la solidité de ses liens.

Sasuke pensa très sincèrement qu'il allait mourir.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter ça, enfin ? Et pourquoi l'idiot blond devait-il toujours être là, à le coller, comme cette espèce de jutsu de glue indéfectible qu'il savait être pratiqué dans d'autres clans ?

S'il avait su qu'il devrait si longtemps se poser cette question...

Il eut un éclair de lucidité et se rendit compte qu'il n'avait même pas été capable de se défendre correctement et se trouva obnubilé par le garçon assis sur lui. À cause de — ou grâce à ?... ne poussons pas la réflexion trop loin — la petite bagarre qu'il avait menée, le torse de Naruto se soulevait rapidement sous sa respiration haletante, ses cheveux retombaient légèrement vers le bas et ses yeux bleus n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres du visage de Sasuke... Ce dernier déglutit, ses paupières s'écarquillant violemment.

Oh que la nature était cruelle !

Il se mit à prier pour que le jeune blond se relève au plus vite. Tant pis s'il le laissait attaché, mais qu'il s'en aille ! Vite ! Il ne put retenir que discrètement le soupir de soulagement dont il fut pris quand Naruto se mit enfin debout, un sourire espiègle accroché aux coins des lèvres.

Ce jour-ci, ce ne fut pas tout à fait aux joues que Sasuke eut un coup de chaud. Et s'il ne défit pas plus rapidement les cordes qui le retenaient, ce ne fut pas tant à cause des difficultés qu'elles lui posèrent, mais parce qu'il lui fallut, en réalité, un certain moment pour se calmer.

* * *

><p>Lorsque Sasuke décida de quitter Konoha, il espéra, plus que tout, ne pas tomber sur Naruto. Ça lui faisait mal de se l'avouer, mais il savait que le garçon était capable de mettre à mal ses dures résolutions. Et qu'il en était le seul.<p>

Silencieusement, il mit son sac à dos sur ses épaules. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à sa chambre vide. Son lit était fait. Tout était propre et bien rangé. Sur le bord de sa fenêtre, trônait encore la photo de son équipe. Il la saisit, l'observant un instant : Kakashi, leur maître si perverti et en même temps si attentif, Sakura et ses sentiments si envahissants...

Naruto...

Juste « Naruto ».

Il ne parvint pas à formuler une pensée claire sur le garçon.

Quand il reposa le cadre à sa place, ce fut en le couchant, face contre le meuble de bois. Puis il se dirigea vers les portes du village.

Il croisa Sakura. Son affection le toucha…

Bon. Il l'envoya tout de même dans les vapes, hein ? Il ne fallait pas trop lui en demander.

Il ne croisa pas Naruto.

À un moment, il s'interrogea sur ce fait, bien inhabituel vu la façon dont celui-ci avait tendance à le coller, et s'il devait le considérer comme une autre manifestation de la manière dont les instances divines semblaient avoir quelque chose contre lui ou s'il devait y voir une chance. Il ne croyait pas en la chance. Il ne sut pas se persuader qu'il s'agissait de quelque chose de bon pour lui.

Puis il enfouit tout ce qu'il y avait à enfouir, loin, au plus profond de son esprit, là où plus rien ne risquerait de remonter à la surface. Et il oublia.

* * *

><p>La pluie à l'arrière de son crâne, la colère qui refluait lentement, la haine qu'il savait ne pas avoir dirigée contre la bonne personne...<p>

C'était une jolie fin, une belle façon de se dire au-revoir. Il n'osa pas penser qu'il puisse s'agir d'un adieu.

Puisqu'un temps de répit lui était accordé, il contempla longuement le visage de son ami, inerte au sol, les mèches blondes collées à son front et les paupières closes cachant l'éclat de ses yeux. S'ils avaient été ouverts, il aurait presque pu croire que les nuages n'avaient pas recouvert le ciel au-dessus d'eux, qu'il y restait une éclaircie…

Merci de ne faire aucune remarque sur l'éventuelle niaiserie de cette pensée, hein ? Il était fatigué de leur combat, voilà tout.

Il observa le nez fin... légèrement plus arrondi que le sien, plus enfantin, les marques sur les joues et les lèvres entrouvertes.

Des gouttes d'eau de pluie s'y engouffraient, perlant sur sa peau mate quelques secondes avant d'être remplacées par d'autres.

L'orage au-dessus de sa tête s'intensifia.

Le temps qu'il reprenne ses esprits et parvienne à s'extirper de sa contemplation, de grandes flaques s'étaient formées autour d'eux. Sa chevelure était trempée et ses vêtements lourds de l'eau qui s'y était infiltrée. Se relever lui fut infiniment pénible. Faire le premier pas lui parut être un effort surhumain.

Alors qu'il repartait, il se demanda pourquoi il était resté penché si longtemps sur le visage de son ami.

* * *

><p>Le trouble, rampant, tel un serpent, à l'intérieur de son ventre. Et l'attraction.<p>

Sasuke n'était pas en état de s'en rendre compte. Ou plutôt aurait-il préféré l'éviter. Tout ce qu'il voyait en face de lui était le jeune homme qui était revenu le chercher. Un garçon plus grand, aux traits plus mûrs et au regard aussi tendu d'espoir que de crainte…

À la musculature plus développée sous la tenue orange, aussi… — pourquoi toujours orange, d'ailleurs ?

Bon.

Aux cheveux blonds captant la lumière du jour en se mouvant dans le vent. Et aux lèvres… légèrement… bombées. Aux…

Enfin…

Et aux yeux toujours aussi bleus.

Sasuke attendit de voir si ses joues se remettaient à chauffer.

Ironie de la situation…

Non mais mince ! Franchement ! Mais pourquoi pensa-t-il à cela ? Ça faisait plusieurs années, alors, qu'il avait rejoint le côté des grands méchants, qu'il s'évertuait à se forger une réputation de terrible ninja, cruel et vil et tout ce qu'on voulait, du genre qui faisait peur dans les chaumières, tout ça, et voilà qu'il en était à se demander s'il allait se remettre à rougir.

Mais Naruto était une plaie !

Du coup, il ressentit l'envie de le tuer.

Ben oui. Il méritait bien ça, tiens. C'était irraisonné, en fait. Bon, en réalité, il ne sut pas pourquoi il eut cette pensée. Certainement n'était-elle pas la bonne, d'ailleurs, mais les années passées à emplir son cœur de ténèbres ne lui permirent pas d'appréhender avec justesse l'étrange obsession que voir ressurgir Naruto lui provoqua. Il contempla seulement sa silhouette et la façon dont le bas de son t-shirt laissait apparaître parfois un coin de peau dorée au gré des souffles d'air.

Brusquement, son corps s'envola.

L'instant suivant, il était déjà contre le blond, la main posée sur son épaule. Leurs corps se frôlèrent. La sombre exaltation, violente et sensuelle, physique, qui s'était emparée de lui en fut majorée. Souffler des mots blessants à son oreille l'excita plus encore.

Il dégaina son katana. La lente sortie de l'arme de son fourreau fut certainement le geste le plus sexuel qu'il n'ait jamais eu envers le jeune homme.

Puis les autres êtres présents entrèrent dans la danse et la nature de leur duel changea.

Si leur combat fut avorté, ce fut Naruto que Sasuke fixa tout le long du regard. Il ne fut cependant capable, à aucun moment, de formuler à son sujet une pensée claire.

* * *

><p>Dix-sept ans.<p>

Ce fut l'âge auquel Sasuke revint au village, lors d'une journée froide, aux toits recouverts d'une fine neige et aux pavés des rues rendus glissants par le verglas…

Bon. Il se rétama une fois au sol, en fait, mais ça il ne fallait pas trop le dire. Heureusement que personne n'avait été là pour en être témoin ! Qu'en aurait-il été de son image de ninja puissant et dangereux, sinon ?

Parfois, il se disait qu'il n'avait pas été gâté en se tapant le rôle du héros sombre et torturé, même s'il s'agissait aussi, bien sûr, du plus classe. Faire le « guignol », comme Naruto, était bien plus aisé.

Sous ses yeux, son ancien quartier s'effritait en des ruelles aux magasins dont les devantures étaient brisées et les enseignes de tissus effilochées, voletant dans le vent glacé. La blancheur de l'hiver lui donnait un aspect plus fantomatique, encore, que lorsqu'il l'avait quitté.

Il n'y avait pas encore fait un pas qu'un bruit de course et une respiration rapide se firent soudainement entendre dans son dos. Il tourna simplement le visage. Les cheveux blonds dansèrent sous une soudaine bourrasque — à croire que c'était fait exprès, ce vent qui se levait toujours au bon moment, comme ça. Le regard de Sasuke se posa sur une bouche aux lèvres pleines, à l'image de celle qu'il avait connue avant mais plus mature. Inconsciemment, il attendit de la voir s'étirer en un même sourire que celui qu'il avait eu l'habitude de voir autrefois.

Il eut à peine le temps de se rendre compte que Naruto avait bougé que, déjà, un poing frôlait son visage — si si, « frôlait » — et que, pour combler le tout, son assaillant perdait son équilibre pour le faire chuter au sol en se vautrant de tout son long sur lui.

Sasuke se raidit violemment.

Sa respiration s'accéléra tandis qu'il prenait conscience de ce qu'il ressentait : le corps chaud de Naruto épousant juste le sien, son visage niché dans son cou et son bassin… _pile poil là où il ne fallait pas._

Là, Sasuke intégra tout de suite ce qu'il venait de se produire. Là, oui. Il écarquilla les paupières d'incrédulité et la malédiction se rappela à lui, comme pour lui signifier que rien de ce qu'il s'était passé les dernières années n'avait pu l'entraver, qu'il ne pourrait jamais y échapper, quoi qu'il fasse, quoi qu'il espère et, pour que les choses soient claires jusqu'au bout, il sentit une forte chaleur se répandre sur son visage.

Au-dessus de sa tête, il lui sembla entendre le ricanement des Dieux. Oh que c'était drôle…

Alors, il accepta la rougeur de ses joues et ferma les yeux en attendant simplement qu'elle passe.

* * *

><p>Naruto était un immense boulet !<p>

Sasuke se tourna vers Kakashi et cracha les derniers mots qu'il aurait espéré avoir à prononcer.

« C'est bon, je vais m'occuper de lui. »

Sa voix était glaciale.

L'univers entier voulait sa mort, en fait !

Ça avait mal commencé. Sasuke avait su dès le début que ce qui suivrait ne pourrait que partir en vrille. Ça avait été évident. Quand son crétin blond se mettait à s'énerver comme ça, pestant et boudant et tapant du pied comme le gamin immature qu'il était, ça partait toujours en cacahuète ensuite. Toujours. Et puis il n'y avait pas eu que cela. Kakashi avait réagi avec bien trop d'intérêt à ses plaintes puériles. Son unique œil visible s'était plissé en une courbure trop fortement arrondie, suspicieusement amicale, _vicieuse_, et Lee avait fait retentir les premières trompettes de leur fin à tous :

« Tu ne comptes pas participer maintenant à l'examen de sélection des chuunin, quand même ? »

Puis, les événements s'étaient enchaînés.

« Et pourquoi est-ce que je suis _encore_ genin ? »

Ben oui : pourquoi ? Dès l'instant où Naruto avait émis ces mots, Sasuke avait levé les yeux au ciel. Quoique « émis » était un mot bien faible. « Crié » aurait été plus juste. Clamé. _Braillé_. Bien sûr que ça aurait été la honte, s'il avait passé cet examen maintenant ! Non mais, franchement, un ninja capable d'accomplir des missions de catégorie « S » aligné dans l'arène, avec un groupe de genin dont les plus grands devaient lui arriver à peine au-dessus de la taille, le tout devant un parterre de spectateurs composé des membres les plus éminents des pays avoisinants, c'était un coup à faire de Konoha un sujet de moquerie pour les siècles à venir ! Et ne parlons même pas de la façon dont ils seraient ridiculisés si Naruto finissait Hokage peu de temps plus tard. Non non non non non. Ce n'était même pas envisageable.

S'il avait su que retourner à Konoha se révélerait être une telle plaie, Sasuke Uchiha ne l'aurait peut-être jamais fait, finalement. Il ne se souvenait pas y avoir réellement réfléchi, d'ailleurs. Il avait seulement désiré la paix : cet unique mot qui avait pris place dans sa tête et qui, quand Karin avait recommencé à le coller, s'était transformé directement dans son esprit en « Konoha », voire en « Konoha-vite ! » et ce avec une rapidité absolument incroyable.

Il n'avait clairement pas pris le temps de songer à ce qui l'attendait là-bas, non seulement en matière de fangirls, bien évidemment, mais aussi et surtout en la personne de Naruto.

Sasuke observa son idiot d'excité d'ancien coéquipier faire de grands mouvements de bras dans la discussion animée qu'il entretenait avec Kakashi. Il ferma les yeux et se cala contre l'arbre sur lequel il s'était adossé, penchant la tête en avant en laissant ses mèches brunes cacher brièvement son regard.

L'arbre. Le meilleur ami de tout shinobi sombre et mystérieux qui se respectait... avec le mur ou toute autre surface plane susceptible d'accueillir son dos. Parfois, Sasuke se disait qu'il n'avait pas si mal fait de revenir dans ce village riche de ces éléments naturels utiles à son charisme, mais bon : c'était sans compter les boulets qu'il se coltinait, bien sûr.

Il soupira doucement.

Puis le glas sonna soudain, lugubre, en la voix du plus manipulateur de tous les maîtres pervertis qu'on aurait pu leur attribuer.

« Et pourquoi ne pas te proposer une épreuve pour t'accorder un grade supérieur ? »

Oh que les yeux bleus brillèrent à l'entente de ces paroles !

Oh que Sasuke en fut agacé ! Naruto n'avait décidément aucune once de jugeote pour être capable de se laisser prendre aussi facilement au jeu de Kakashi. Et le regard de merlan frit avec lequel il avait dévisagé ce pervers notoire !... Sasuke dut user de toute son Uchihattitude pour ne pas réagir à une telle image — qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient ces yeux, à être aussi brillants, aussi ? Et puis, bon, Naruto en faisait bien, des histoires, juste pour un grade insignifiant. Lui-même avait bien conservé celui de genin — et il ne risquait pas d'en décoller avant un moment, vu ce que lui avait fait comprendre leur Hokage — et il n'en faisait pas un cirque.

« Et si tu te battais contre tous les jounin de ta génération, pour voir ?

Ce coup-ci, le regard de Sasuke rencontra celui de Shikamaru, partageant leur ahurissement.

— Si tu parviens à les battre tous, je t'accorderai le même grade qu'eux, poursuivit Kakashi.

Rien que ça ! Mais bien sûr...

— En même temps ? s'étouffa Lee.

Au moins celui-ci avait un peu de bon sens.

— Non : l'un après l'autre ! »

Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel — _bis _— et commença à anticiper les événements suivants, peu sûr de vouloir voir Naruto se... se... se _coller_ aux autres, là, pour se bagarrer avec eux, d'autant plus qu'il ne savait absolument pas comment tout ceci allait finir et que quelque chose en lui lui soufflait la seule éventualité probable : MAL.

Il assura un peu plus la position de son dos contre l'arbre-son ami-son pote et tenta de garder les paupières closes tandis que le blond et Neji se mettaient en place.

Neji, en plus. _Neji_. Rien que ce fait l'agaça fortement.

Il ne garda pas longtemps les yeux fermés.

Les deux jeunes hommes se mirent en position, le visage du Hyûga se marquant de veines plus prononcées autour des yeux — tant mieux, ça lui faisait une sale tête — et Naruto se positionnant dans une de ses attitudes nonchalantes. Lorsque le combat débuta, Sasuke se surprit, bien malgré lui, à fusiller le brun du regard à chaque fois qu'il s'approchait un peu trop de son blond.

Soit... tout le temps !, Neji étant spécialisé dans le combat de proximité.

Ce fut abominable.

Les paumes bandées du Hyûga s'élançaient vers le corps de Naruto, de rapides coups de genoux le faisant avancer ou reculer brusquement, tandis que ce dernier tournait autour de lui en esquivant ses coups de sa manière si particulière et proprement indescriptible. Sasuke s'était longtemps demandé comment il pouvait être aussi brouillon. On avait toujours l'impression qu'il ne faisait preuve que de chance, tellement il ne semblait éviter les attaques, à chaque fois, qu'au millimètre près, mais le temps passant avait rendu cette hypothèse improbable. Il s'agissait juste de son style, un style à son image : voyant, chaotique et désordonné, mais diablement efficace.

Soudain, un mouvement mieux calculé de Neji le fit percuter du flanc le buste de Naruto… pour ne pas dire que le côté de ses _fesses _avait heurté le _bassin _du crétin, en fait. Sasuke fut à la limite d'en bondir sur place ! Le blond avait esquivé tardivement le coup du Hyûga, raison pour laquelle leurs corps s'étaient rencontrés, mais quelque part en Sasuke, bien que, oui oui, il savait parfaitement à quel point tout ceci était irrationnel, les voir se toucher ainsi l'exaspéra. Il dut souffler discrètement pour évacuer son stress.

Le reste fut un calvaire.

Durant un temps indéfinissable, les deux jeunes hommes continuèrent à s'affronter, chacun mettant tout son honneur dans ce combat, au point qu'il fallut que le blond frôle la poitrine de son adversaire avec une sphère de chakra si concentrée qu'elle réduisit le devant de son kimono blanc en poussière pour que Kakashi daigne _enfin_ intervenir.

En-fin !

Sasuke essaya de calmer le trépignement nerveux qui s'était mis à agiter ses orteils.

Puis Lee fut désigné. Ouf ! Le jeune Uchiha lâcha un discret — mais non moins profond — soupir de soulagement. Il lui fallut reconnaître que ça le gênait beauuuucoup moins que ce soit lui que le Hyûga ! Mais à un point ! Le disciple de Gai était pourtant encore plus spécialisé dans le combat rapproché que le premier, mais... bon ben... voilà : Sasuke dut admettre en lui-même que rien de ce qu'il ressentait alors n'était logique.

Il ne fut cependant pas au bout de ses peines.

Alors qu'il espérait avoir enfin l'opportunité de souffler, Naruto prit appui de ses deux mains sur ses genoux, tirant démesurément la langue, autant de fatigue que d'amusement, alors que sa poitrine se soulevait et se rabaissait rapidement. Il adressa à Lee un sourire radieux, un de ceux qui rendaient pâles et insignifiants tout ce qu'il pouvait y avoir alentour, et il se redressa en enroulant les doigts sous le rebord inférieur de son t-shirt pour... Non !

De réflexe, Sasuke détourna brusquement le visage.

Une veine battit violemment sur sa tempe. _Respire, respire._

Il avait vu le ventre hâlé apparaître sous le tissu, les rayons du soleil se projeter sur les abdominaux finement dessinés et... un... un... un... un _téton_... se dévoiler furtivement...

Un téton minuscule, parfaitement placé sur un pectoral et à la couleur d'un rose légèrement foncé.

Inquiet —affligé, catastrophé, désespéré par ses réactions —, le brun jeta rapidement un œil aux autres ninjas autour de lui, mais personne ne semblait avoir remarqué sa réaction. Tout le monde avait le regard rivé au jeune homme qui s'était à moitié…. dénudé, il fallait le dire, et... Sasuke ne sut se dire pourquoi, mais il s'en sentit encore plus énervé. Il ne put se retenir de bougonner — quoique discrètement — et croisa les bras sur son torse en une attitude hautaine. Oh que tout ceci l'agaçait !

Puis il observa Lee et Naruto se battre. Le soleil haut faisait luire la légère couche de sueur qui avait pris place sur le torse du blond et Sasuke sentit quelque chose se contracter dans son ventre à cette vue. Il en oublia même de se demander pourquoi il restait là, incapable de décoller ses yeux de ce spectacle, au lieu de faire ce qu'il aurait dû, c'est-à-dire se barrer.

Le reste ne fut que cyniques moqueries des Cieux.

Le combat contre Lee s'avéra être un incessant collage de peaux, le moment où ils se retrouvèrent à rouler au sol, allongés l'un sur l'autre, lui semblant être le comble de ce que les instances divines pouvaient lui faire subir. Puis… ben non, ça ne s'arrêta pas là — et oui, ça aurait été trop facile —, parce qu'après Lee vint Shikamaru. Et après Shikamaru, Tenten. Et après Tenten… Kiba ! Puis Ino ! Et Sakura !… Oh que tout ceci était drôle… Les insectes de Shino le rendirent malade à la pensée qu'ils pourraient se glisser _il ne savait où_ sur le corps de Naruto, la technique de développement corporel de Chouji lui provoqua une espèce de sentiment d'angoisse à l'idée de ces « grosses pattes » se posant sur lui et il frôla le cri de protestation lorsque ce fut au tour d'Hinata d'essayer de faire de même avec ses mains de femelle.

Ce ne fut cependant pas tout : il n'avait jamais vu son crétin blond se battre ainsi. Les rares fois où ils étaient partis en mission ensemble, le danger avait rendu les combats ponctuels et, surtout, expéditifs. Mais là, il s'agissait d'autre chose : Naruto s'amusait ! À chaque coup évité, il éclatait de rire. À chaque attaque manquée, ses lèvres s'étiraient dans un large sourire que ses dents blanches rendaient si éclatant que le brun se demanda s'il n'allait pas encore y perdre quelques dixièmes de vision — qui avait dit que seul le Mangekyou Sharingan risquait de lui pourrir les yeux ? On avait sous-estimé le pouvoir du Naruto-kugan, c'était évident ! Son corps se mouvait avec aisance sous les rayons du soleil et il était le charme à l'état pur. Oui oui, rien que ça. Ça rendait Sasuke malade de le constater, mais il s'agissait de la plus simple réalité. Il commença à prier intérieurement pour que le combat se termine au plus vite. Il savait bien que son ventre se ramollissait, un mélange informe de jalousie, d'agacement et de désir s'y étant installé. Frustré, il renversa la tête contre l'arbre-son pote, cherchant dans ce contact une forme de soutien.

Puis, ce qui n'aurait jamais dû arriver se produisit.

Un curieux chakra, sombre et inquiétant, se répandit dans l'air.

Le visage de Sasuke retomba d'un coup vers les bas.

Il aperçut alors ce qu'il avait espéré ne surtout pas avoir à découvrir : les dents de Naruto étaient en train de se faire plus pointues, ses yeux — _oh bon sang, ses yeux_ ! — se bordaient lentement de rouge avant de se fendre en deux pupilles… _animales_ et ses mains désormais pourvues de griffes se posaient au sol dans une posture bestiale.

Une profonde agitation prit place à l'intérieur de Sasuke. Il savait parfaitement ce que ce changement signifiait. Le soleil était désormais bas et les heures de combat avaient fini par fragiliser le sceau retenant le chakra de Kyûbi. Naruto était donc en train de prendre une forme que que que… mais que le brun ne se pensait même pas être capable de soutenir UNE SEULE SECONDE si Kakashi venait lui demander de gérer la situation ! Ben oui, on sait bien qu'avec son Mangekyou Sharingan, les Uchiha et leur pouvoir sur le Kyuubi, tout ça tout ça…

« Sasuke… »

Lever de rideau sur le dernier acte de sa mise à mort.

Le roi du « Paradis du batifolage » l'avait appelé à intervenir.

Il cracha à moitié la réponse qu'il lui donna tandis que son dos se décollait de l'arbre. Adieu, position nonchalante. Bienvenue Naruto au torse dénudé, à la sueur glissant entre les… pectoraux et aux pupilles bestiales contre lequel se battre. Hou qu'il allait s'amuser !

Il tâcha toutefois de garder une attitude hautaine en s'approchant de ce dernier.

Ce fut cependant très bref. Il n'eut même pas le temps de se mettre en position que l'abruti — quoique très bandant abruti, il fallait l'avouer — lui sautait déjà dessus. Son corps tomba en arrière, des doigts griffus s'enfonçant dans ses épaules tandis qu'un corps chaud l'écrasait sous son poids et qu'un souffle… brûlant… _rauque_ lui chatouillait le cou. _Mais qu'on lui vienne en aide !_ Et, bien évidemment… Bien évidemment… Bien é-vi-dem-ment ! POUF ! Le haut de ses joues prit directement une teinte pivoine !

Alors que tous les jounin de sa génération étaient présent.

Rapidement, il se redressa, enchaînant aussitôt sur les mouvements de taijutsu les plus rapides dont il était capable ! Que sa rougeur ne se voie pas ! Ou plutôt qu'il bouge tellement vite que les autres n'aient pas le temps de s'en apercevoir. Ouais, il n'était pas mécontent de sa petite idée, là, sauf qu'en tournant légèrement le visage, il entrevit Kakashi qui avait activé son… Sharingan… Mais quel salaud !

Il se prit du coup une bonne pêche dans la tête. Ben oui, il n'aurait pas fallu regarder ailleurs, comme ça. Pas grave, pensa-t-il en se mangeant le sol, au moins ça pourrait expliquer la rougeur de ses joues. Il fut d'ailleurs limite sur le point de tendre l'autre côté de son visage, histoire de bien répartir les couleurs, quand il se rendit compte de l'absurdité de ce à quoi il était en train de penser.

Enfer…

Le blond ne lui laissa toutefois pas de temps de répit. En un bond, il était déjà sur lui, l'emmenant rouler au sol, menaçant de lui mordre le cou — bon sang… Puis, sans qu'il ne sache trop comment ceci se produisit, il se retrouva allongé sur le dos, Naruto étendu sur son corps et ses poignets maintenus solidement au-dessus de sa tête…

Et la sensation de quelque chose étonnamment… dur…, juste entre eux.

Oui.

Tous deux se figèrent.

La chaleur s'étendit pour gagner les oreilles du jeune Uchiha qui eut la très nette sensation d'être sur le point de mourir.

« Euh… Sasuke ?

Celui-ci parvint à peine à focaliser sa vision sur Naruto pour le découvrir en train de l'observer avec stupéfaction. Oh que les esprits divins devaient se marrer, là-haut… Il semblait avoir repris brusquement ses esprits et ses pupilles redevenaient progressivement normales.

— Tu… tu…

— Oui, fut tout ce que fut capable d'haleter Sasuke. Et toi aussi, crétin.

Le blond mordit doucement ses lèvres roses. Ses canines étaient encore légèrement allongées, mais ses yeux avaient retrouvé leur bleu profond.

Sasuke déglutit. Il sentit la chaleur de son visage descendre à son cou. Mais jusqu'où comptait-elle aller, comme ça ?

— Tu…

Il avala douloureusement sa salive et tenta une question envers Naruto.

— Ça t'a fait ça, aussi, avec Lee ?

— Euh…

Dans le genre question débile, Sasuke venait de faire fort. Désespéré par lui-même, il observa le blond se mettre à rougir à son tour.

— Non…

Un temps, ils se dévisagèrent, les yeux brillants d'un mélange de mortification, de stupeur et de trouble.

— Tu crois que… Oh putain ! s'interrompit le brun quand Naruto bougea sans le vouloir légèrement les hanches.

Il frappa brutalement le sol du poing. Le blond s'immobilisa immédiatement, les yeux écarquillés de stupeur et de culpabilité.

Sasuke détourna légèrement le visage sur le côté, juste assez pour s'apercevoir que… ben oui, hein ?, même s'ils s'étaient un peu éloignés des autres, ceux-ci étaient pourtant tous alignés en train de les observer avec… moui : ahurissement. C'était le bon mot. Quoique avec peut-être une pointe de frôlement de la lobotomie mentale — « gneu » — pour Sakura et Ino. Sa voix prit une intonation clairement plaintive.

— On fait quoi ?

— Je…

Naruto enfouit son visage dans son cou. Sasuke ne put s'empêcher de se raidir, poussant des reins bien malgré lui dans une ondulation qui les fit haleter brièvement tous deux. _Oh putain..._

— On se casse, décida brusquement le brun.

Il avisa brièvement leur groupe d'observateurs, les découvrant en train de se mettre en mouvement pour venir vers eux, avant de poursuivre avec urgence :

— Vite ! »

En un souffle, le blond poussa alors rapidement sur ses bras et se mit à califourchon sur Sasuke. Celui-ci sentit son ventre se contracter un petit peu plus à la vue du halo que le soleil couchant faisait en bordure de ses cheveux — il se plaçait toujours au bon endroit, celui-ci. Puis ils joignirent en même temps leurs mains devant leur torse.

Une longue inspiration souleva leur poitrine. Un court instant, ils restèrent immobiles, leur regard ancré l'un dans l'autre.

Puis ils lancèrent d'une même voix :

« Substitution ! »

Dans une explosion de fumée, ils disparurent soudain aux yeux des autres.

Ino et Sakura, sidérées, se mirent à courir, mais, lorsque elles atteignirent le lieu où ils s'étaient trouvés, ce ne fut que pour découvrir deux morceaux de bois enlacés.

Tous les jounin qui avaient assisté à la scène tournèrent sur eux-mêmes pour les rechercher. Seul Kakashi resta à observer, amusé, l'image des troncs d'arbre les ayant remplacés.

Ce soir-là, à Konoha, les conversations, les rires et les hypothèses amusées sur ce qu'il était advenu des deux jeunes hommes allèrent bon train parmi les ninjas ayant été présents et même de manière plus élargie parmi ceux ayant eu le loisir d'entendre leurs discussions. Autant dire que l'information fit le tour du village en un temps record.

Naruto n'obtint bien sûr pas si facilement son grade de jounin. Il n'y pensa cependant à aucun moment, la vision fascinante des degrés de couleur que pouvaient prendre les pommettes de Sasuke tandis qu'il l'étendait de nouveau sous lui rendant tout autre fait dénué d'intérêt.

Quant à ce dernier… pour être totalement sincère, il souffrit une fois de plus en se demandant pourquoi c'était_ lui_ que Naruto allongeait sous lui et non pas l'inverse, d'abord, mais… les événements suivants le firent reléguer bien vite cette nouvelle pensée plaintive dans la catégorie « à oublier ». La malédiction prit d'ailleurs une forme tout à fait différente au fur et à mesure que leurs gestes s'enhardissaient, le laissant penser, à un moment, qu'il n'était peut-être pas si malchanceux, finalement…

Enfin, au petit matin, seuls restèrent, comme trace à la vue de tous, de ce qu'il s'était passé la veille, les deux troncs d'arbre s'étant substitués à leur présence sur le terrain d'entraînement, morceaux de bois sur lesquels deux petites branches, dressées l'une contre l'autre, avaient engendré un sourire particulièrement amusé sous le masque du plus perverti des maîtres ninjas.

* * *

><p><strong>FIN<strong>


End file.
